Extraña convivencia
by Zaileth Calliu
Summary: Draco nunca esperó estar en esa situación, asi como Harry nunca pensó que lo dejarian con su peor enemigo. Ahora tendran que aprender a tolerar para no terminar muertos.


_Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado con él no me pertenecen, son obra de JK Rowling._

**Extraña convivencia**

**-----ooo(O)ooo-----**

**Capitulo 1**

**Entre favores y castigos**

**--oo--**

**Por **

**Zaileth Calliu**

_Antes de comenzar con el fic quiero mencionar que esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste la idea, esta ambientada durante entre el sexto y séptimo libro sin basarse en ninguno ellos, solo tomen en cuenta hasta el quinto libro y lo que sigue ya es historia a parte je je. _

Para el mundo mágico todo había terminado un 23 de marzo y por suerte al final de una guerra que duro una eternidad el lado de la luz había sido el vencedor, en el ultimo momento los aurores se unieron a la Orden del Fénix acabando con la mayoría de los aliados de el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, esto dejó el escenario listo para que el elegido pudiera dar fin a la profecía asesinando al mago oscuro. Claro que ello visto en un resumen tan corto se mira bastante sencillo, sin embargo la unión del ministerio y de la Orden apenas y pudo lograr el cometido, muchas vidas de perdieron, tanto de un lado como del otro y otras tantas dieron a parar a San Mungo, no todos los mortifagos lograron ser atrapados o en su defecto asesinados, varios lograron escapar aunque ya no se trataban de una amenaza, el ministerio había decidido ir en su búsqueda de una forma mas calmada, pues las bajas en el departamento de aurores también fueron considerables y por el momento los que habían escapado solo representaban una pequeña amenaza, una parvada de aves sin guía y llenos de temor.

Por el momento el mundo mágico estaba reponiéndose, reparando lo roto y reconstruyendo lo que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido detenido, por fin la gente podía darse un respiro y seguir con sus vidas sin el temor de ser la próxima victima, pues aunque no todos los que escaparon aun no estaban en una celda en Azkaban, ninguno estaba por lo visto en causar alboroto. Ningún disturbio se había presentado desde que el Lord Oscuro desapareció.

Otro hecho estaba presente y era la total ausencia del Elegido, el héroe que dio fin a la vida de tan odiado mago se había desvanecido haciendo pensar que su vida también llegó a su fin el mismo día en que había librado a la comunidad mágica del peligro que representaba Voldemort, varios reporteros pudieron verlo llegar a San Mungo con bastantes heridas como para terminar con su vida, pero después ya no se enteraron de nada mas, no se les permitió el paso y ningún tipo de información pudo filtrarse, y para cuando alguno de los insistentes reporteros del Profeta pudo entrar de incógnito ya era demasiado tarde, la habitación del desaparecido Harry Potter ya estaba vacía aumentando la incertidumbre por saber de él y con ello también los mitos y chismes que la comunidad iba sembrando.

Harry Potter se había convertido en un misterio.

Afuera en los terrenos las penumbras cubrían el bosque prohibido y solo las luces de unas cuantas ventanas del colegio iluminaban la hierba cercana. Ver en lo alto la luna en cuarto menguante y las estrellas hubiera sido un buen entretenimiento si no en la situación que lo tenia en un colegio vació en plena postguerra y soportando una espera de cuatro horas que ya lo tenia al borde de un ataque de ira.

Un elfo domestico lo invitó a pasar al gran comedor para la cena, accedió con la esperanza de encontrar alguno de esos profesores que siempre se quedaban en las instalaciones incluso en vacaciones, no obstante se encontró solo en ese enorme salón comiendo a fuerza solo para entretenerse reconociendo de lo que se trataba la tarea de subir y bajar la mandíbula para que los dientes hicieran su tarea de triturar la comida. No negaba que esa calma ya la extrañaba, durante muchos meses lo único que conoció fue la desesperación y la inseguridad, tuvo que estar siempre alerta preguntándose a dónde tendría que irse si era descubierto, moviéndose de un sitio a otro durante el ultimo mes rogando por que nada delatara su presencia. Y era por fin en Hogwarts donde estaba, el lugar en que creció y en donde siempre pudo sentirse seguro.

El hecho de que estuviera escondiéndose era algo desconocido para muchos, de hecho para la mayoría ya era un cadáver perdido en algún sitio de la batalla y de seguro si les preguntaban dirían que lo preferían ahí. Ese era el destino del que fue llamado traidor, si era descubierto el mundo mágico no lo perdonaría por ser solo un chico de 17 años, tenia asegurado un sitio de tortura en Azkaban, pero aquello no era lo que le preocupaba. Quienes le preocupaba que lo descubrieran eran quienes si sabían de su sobrevivencia. Eso era lo que lo mantenía intranquilo y sin embargo estaba ahí cenando placidamente mientras llegaba su padrino, solo él y unos cuantos conocían la verdad, una verdad que causaba que en ese momento fuera perseguido al igual que protegido

¿Pero por qué le ocurría todo eso?

Los prejuicios y conversaciones de la gente no se hicieron esperar cuando la información llegó a los oídos de los padres de familia, los alumnos del colegio habían presenciado como él desapareció justo cuando el Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado irrumpió en Hogwarts. Nadie se pudo dar cuenta de que en realidad estaba uniéndose a los mortifagos para ayudar al lado de la luz, claro ese era el plan, que todos creyeran que estaba siguiendo los pasos de sus padres y que así solo dos personas supiesen la verdad.

La estrategia funcionó y gracias a él llevaban un mes sin el mago más poderoso y tenebroso vivo, su información logró que lo atraparan en el momento apropiado, su circulo de mortifagos se redujo en unas horas gracias a la Orden y a los aurores, y como se lo esperaba Harry Potter, el chico dorado de Dumbledore, había sido glorificado casi como un dios por la gran hazaña de matar al ultimo de los descendientes de Slytherin. Mientras que él intentaba escapar de un grupo sobreviviente de mortifagos ardidos concentrados en matarlo por una traición con un final tan catastrófico para ellos como ese.

Harry Potter gozaba de todos los cuidados en San Mungo mientras que él se jugaba el pellejo para poder conseguir un sitio seguro donde pasar la noche.

Harry Potter dormía tranquilamente mientras para él soñar solo se lograba cuando terminaba agotado por estar acostado con un ojo abierto cuidándose.

Harry Potter tenía gente que lo cuidaba y mimaba mientras él rogaba por ver nuevamente a su madre un día cuando su pellejo no tuviera un precio tan cotizado.

Harry Potter no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era gracias a una persona el que tuviera éxito en eliminar a Voldemort. Nadie lo sabía

-Nunca vi que alguien le tuviera tanto coraje a un pedazo de zanahoria- se sobresaltó al escuchar el lúgubre tono de voz de su padrino, lo miró ofendido ocultando el sobresalto que le ocasionó al no darse cuenta de su llegada.

- No seria así si mi padrino no me hubiera dejado solo por tanto tiempo- dijo molesto haciendo a un lado su plato- me gustaría saber el por qué de tu tardanza.

- Un asunto del que te enterarás mañana, solo he venido a decirte que Dumbledore ha decidido un lugar seguro para ti, pero…-media sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se dibujó en el rostro de Severus Snape- Draco, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer a cambio de tu seguridad?

- Que pregunta, padrino, no estoy aquí precisamente para vacacionar- señaló el sitio en donde estaban- cualquier cosa que sea que tenga que hacer no importa, tengo confianza de que estés aquí en este momento por que en tu juicio pensaste que no era una idea tan descabellada.

La media sonrisa se extendió un poco más.

- Tomaré eso como una respuesta afirmativa, espero que pienses lo mismo mañana.

Se acostó intranquilo en su antigua cama en los dormitorios de los Slytherin, aunque para su padrino la sorpresa que le tenia Dumbledore no era una locura seguía siendo una idea de Dumbledore y por experiencia sabia que ese hombre no estaba ya muy bien de sus facultades. Sin embargo era el único hombre que podía garantizarle su seguridad. Después de tanto pensar y rebuscar en su mente lo que podría ocurrirle la mañana siguiente, se quedó dormido, disfrutando lo que por mucho tiempo le fue negado, de sueños que estuvieron esperando hasta ese momento.

Si pensaba que Snape iba a ser benévolo por ser su padrino estaba muy equivocado, Severus no aceptaría que su ahijado llegara tarde a si tarea, así que justo cuando el gran reloj de Hogwarts dio las siete en punto fue hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin para ver que el rubio ya estuviera de pie, pero como el chico seguía empecinado en su cama tuvo que llegar a métodos drásticos.

Una sabana fue jalada rápidamente seguida de golpe seco de un cuerpo que cayó inevitablemente al suelo. Draco Malfoy de pronto tenía una perspectiva mas baja de la habitación y su cabeza estaba en un ángulo adecuado para ver a la figura negra que estaba al otro lado de su cama de pie y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Buenos días- saludó molesto por la hazaña de su padrino- ¿era necesario tirarme de la cama?- preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Para las siete ya debías estar en la sala común.

- No, para las siete tenia planeado levantarme para estar en la sala común, eso es algo diferente- su padrino debía de estar divirtiéndose en sus adentros con todo eso.

- Entonces si no quieres terminar saliendo en pijama te espero dentro de veinte minutos en mi despacho, tenemos que tomar la red flu.

Antes de que se quejara acerca de la red flu y el filtro donde podrían enterarse de su identidad el profesor de Pociones le explicó que justamente a las 7:25 la red flu sufriría una avería intencional que les permitiría transitar en ella sin necesidad de dar su identidad. Después de ello llegarían a una vieja casona donde estaría colocado un traslador. Su último destino era desconocido, al menos para Draco, Severus solo le dio a entender que estarían en lugar que él nunca antes había visitado.

Y aquel sitio se trataba por lo visto de un barrio muggle, lo veía en el vestir de la gente y en el tipo de negocios que estaban por donde caminaban. Llegaron a una casa igual que el resto de las que había en esa calle, fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello rosado que les dio la bienvenida una vez que estuvieron dentro.

- Draco Malfoy, ¿no?, yo soy Nyphadora Tonks- le saludó la mujer, luego ella se dirigio hacia una mesa, tomó una caja y se la entregó a Draco- tienes que guardar tu varita.

El rubio miró confundido a su padrino.

- Hazle caso, yo también voy a dejar la mía- y le mostró el estuche en donde ya estaba guardada la propia.

Obedeció para luego solo quedarse viendo como los dos adultos conversaban.

- Bien, si Dumbledore esta de acuerdo- Tonks se encogió de hombros no muy convencida- espero no tener que ir yo después a separarlos- Draco alzó una ceja cada vez mas confundido.

- ¿No llevas nada mágico?- preguntó Snape a su ahijado confundiéndole mas, solo negó con la cabeza siguiendo al hombre que ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ya habíamos llegado al sitio y ahora que dejas sin varita, ¿Cómo voy a defenderme ahora?- pero no le respondió hasta caminar diez cuadras y llegar a otra casa.

- No vas a necesitar varita en este sitio, es el mas seguro que puedas encontrar- eso no lo dejó tranquilo.

Dudó cuando su padrino lo invitó a entrar a esa casa.

¿Y si al final no estaba dispuesto a hacer "cualquier cosa"

Continuara…

_Y por el momento lo dejo en suspenso, espero actualizar pronto, y mientras tanto acepto sus dudas, sugerencias y quejas._

_Cuidense_

_Zaileth fuera…_


End file.
